1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus, a display control method, and a display control program. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing apparatus operatively connectable with a display apparatus such as a projector, and a display control method and a display control program performed in the data processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a projector is employed in a conference or for a presentation. The projector receives an input of an image and throws the image onto a screen. When there are two or more pages to be displayed on the projector, the presenter predetermines in which order the plurality of pages of images are to be displayed, to cause the images to be displayed according to the predetermined order. The images, however, may be displayed each for a different period of time and in an order different from the predetermined order according to the actual progress of the conference or the presentation.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-171526 discloses a teleconferencing system in which a session for managing connection between conference systems, a file used during the conference or generated as a record of the conference, reference to a resource related to the conference, and history information such as a file access performed by a conference participant are managed to allow the participants to perform GUI operations to establish connection of the conference systems without being aware of the call addresses of the individual conference systems, and to make an easy access to the information such as the file related to the conference from the conference systems. With the conventional teleconferencing system, however, the files accessible from the history information remain unchanged before and after the conference, which means that it is not possible to acquire the document modified according to the actual content of presentation.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-035384 discloses an image processing system in which, for an electronic document for presentation having images of a plurality of pages, a presentation time is acquired for each page of the electronic document, and the images of the plurality of pages are united into one image while being allocated in accordance with the acquired presentation times, and the resultant page is output. In allocation of the images, the sizes of the respective pages are calculated to correspond to their presentation times. With the conventional image processing system, however, the sizes of the images of the plurality of pages are determined in accordance with the time spent for presentation. Although it is possible to know the time spent in the presentation for each page by seeing the single image, it is not possible to know the order in which the images were used in the presentation. Further, the images of the pages that were not used in the actual presentation are displayed as well, suppressing the content of the actual presentation from being represented accurately.